Friend
by Uzumaki family
Summary: Chapter 2 Update / Hinata kedatangan tetangga baru yaitu Naruto dan akan mengawali kisah di antara meraka berdua..ga bisa bikin summary bagus ..jadi baca aja ini multhichapter
1. Tetangga Baru

**A Fanfiction Naruto**

 **Friend**

 **Author : Oshin**

 **Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated:T**

 **Pair:NaruHina, ShikaTema, SasuSasu, SaiIno**

 **Genre:Romance, Friendship,**

 **Warning:OOC, GaJe, Typos, Alur Kecepetan, Alay**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Tetangga Baru**

berhubung ini baru Chapter pertama jadi agak singkat^^

Selamat membaca^^

.

.

.

Hari Minggu, hari yang sangat cocok untuk bersantai. Hari tenang yang membuat kita tak harus memikirkan tentang sekolah dan pekerjaan. Dan hal inilah yang tengah dilakukan oleh Hyuuga Hinata, seorang murid di Konoha Internasional High School, sekolah terfavorit di kotanya. Ia tengah duduk di teras rumahnya, menikmati indahnya langit. Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya langsung beralih pada dua mobil box yang tengah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah. Karena penasaran ia pun memutuskan untuk kesana. "Permisi.." ucapnya pada salah seorang pria yang tengah menurunkan barang dalam kardus.

"Iya, ada apa?" sahut pria itu.

"Jii-san kalo boleh tau siapa yang pindah kesini?" tanya Hinata pada pria itu.

"Aku yang pindah." jawab seseorang dari belakang Hinata.

Hinata menoleh, ia terkejut saat melihat seorang pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Dari penampilannya Hinata sangat yakin jika pemuda itu berasal dari luar negeri. Dengan rambut pirang, mata blue sapphire dan wajah yang tampan, pemuda ini sukses membuat Hinata sedikit terpesona.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku baru pindah kesini." ujar pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Eh, ano...aku Hyuuga Hinata, rumahku tepat di depan rumah ini." kata Hinata menoleh ke arah rumahnya.

"Oh, kau mau masuk kerumahku?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh, tidak, tadi aku hanya penasaran saja dan ingin melihat siapa yang pindah kesini." jawab Hinata.

"Oh begitu."

"Kalau boleh tahu, Namikaze-san pindahan dari mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Panggil saja Naruto, aku baru pindah dari London." jawab Naruto.

"Oh, lalu apa Naruto-kun sendiri dirumah ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya untuk tiga bulan kedepan." jawab Naruto. Hinata sedikit bingung mendengar jawab Naruto.

"Untuk tiga bulan kedepan?"

"Iya."

"Memang orangtua Naruto-kun kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Mereka masih ada di London, menyelesaikan bisnis." jawab pemuda tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya itu.

"Oh begitu." sahut Hinata.

Dua orang yang semula mengangkat barang-barang ke dalam rumah pun datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Maaf, semua barangnya sudah selesai dimasukkan." kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Ah ya, terimakasih Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san." kata Naruto.

"Iya kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." ujar seorang dengan nametag Izumo.

"Iya,"

Kedua orang itupun naik ke dalam mobil dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu, menyisakan Naruto dan Hinata disana.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto.

"Ya?" sahut Hinata.

"Eum, boleh aku minta tolong?" tanya Naruto ragu. Hinata tersenyum.

"Memang ingin minta tolong apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ano...bisakah kau membantuku membereskan beberapa barang?"

"Tentu," jawab Hinata ramah.

.

.

.

Hinata kagum melihat setiap sudut rumah mewah ini. Memang rumahnya tepat di depan rumah ini, tapi ini adalah kali pertama ia masuk ke dalamnya. Biasanya ia hanya melihat bagian luarnya saja. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa rumah ini benar-benar mewah.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto membawa sebuah kardus.

"Iya Naruto-kun ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Bisakah kau menolongku menaruh beberapa foto ini ke atas lemari kecil itu?" tanya Naruto menunjuk sebuah lemari kecil di sudut ruangan.

"Ya, tentu." jawab Hinata mengambil kardus itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." ujar Naruto.

Hinata pun berjalan kearah lemari itu. Ia mengambil beberapa foto dari dalam kardus dan menaruhnya diatas lemari. "Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata.

Naruto menoleh berjalan kearah Hinata. "Iya, kenapa?" sahutnya.

"Ini orangtuamu ya?" tanya Hinata menatap sebuah foto. Di foto itu memperlihatkan seorang pria dewasa dengan wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Naruto tengah berdiri bersama seorang wanita berambut merah panjang.

"Iya itu Kaa-san dan Tou-san." jawab Naruto.

"Tou-sanmu sangat mirip denganmu." ujar Hinata tersenyum kearah Naruto. Semburat merah sedikit terlihat di wajah Naruto saat melihat senyum Hinata.

"Be-benarkah?"

'Sial, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?' batin Naruto.

"Kaa-sanmu sangat cantik." ujar Hinata lagi.

"Dia sangat menyeramkan saat marah." ujar Naruto. Ia sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan saat sang Ibu marah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Bahkan dulu televisi di rumah kami sampai hancur karena dilempar oleh Kaa-san." jawab Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa sampai semarah itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Sebenarnya hanya masalah kecil, waktu itu Tou-san tidak mau mematikan tv padahal sudah larut malam. Jadi Kaa-san melempar tv itu." jawab Naruto.

"Astaga, sangat menyeramkan." kata Hinata.

"Walaupun begitu, kadang-kadang Kaa-san bisa menjadi sangat baik." ujar Naruto tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu ya,"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan keruangan lain." sahut Naruto.

"Hmm." kata Hinata menganguk. Naruto pun pergi.

Hinata pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Setelah selesai ia pun mengambil barang-barang lain dan menatanya. Tak lama Naruto pun datang.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, aku bisa kok melakukannya sendiri." ujar Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, aku tidak masalah kok mengerjakannya." kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak apa-apa." kata Naruto.

"Lebih baik Naruto-kun juga membereskan barang-barang yang lain." saran Hinata.

"Baiklah." .

.

.

.

Hinata tengah beristiraha di sofa sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah guna memberi sedikit hawa sejuk di tubuhnya.

"Ini minumanmu Hinata-chan." kata Naruto menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk kepada Hinata. Hinata menoleh dan mengambil jus itu dari tangan Naruto.

" Arigatou." ucapnya sebelum meminum jus itu. "Hah, segarnya~" ucap Hinata setelah cairan di dalam gelas itu habis.

"Astaga, sepertinya kau sangat kehausan." kata Naruto menatap Hinata.

"He...he..he." Hinata hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

Naruto juga ikut tertawa kecil melihat Hinata.

"Yosh, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Naruto-kun." kata Hinata bangun dari sofa.

"Eh? kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Naruto. Sebenarnya ia agak sedih, karena tak ada teman yang bisa ia ajak untuk mengobrol.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Kaa-san untuk membantunya hari ini." jawab Hinata.

Naruto pun ikut berdiri. "Oh begitu, ya sudah. Terima kasih ya sudah membantuku." kata Naruto.

"Iya sama-sama." sahut Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan menoleh.

"Kalau Naruto-kun mau datanglah kerumahku." kata Hinata.

"Ya tentu saja." sahut Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Jaa~"

"Jaa~"

Hari ini adalah awal dari pertemuan antara Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Dan juga awal baru dari kisah kehidupan mereka.

 **TBC~**

* * *

mohon berikan review nya ya teman-teman^^

 **Salam Naruhina Lovers^^**


	2. New Student

**A Fanfiction Naruto**

 **Friend**

 **By Oshin**

 **Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre:Romance, Friendship**

 **Rated:T**

 **Pair:NaruHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, SaiIno**

 **Warning:Typo, GaJe, Abal, Alay, OOC**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : New Student**

lanjutan chapter 2 nya^^  
selamat membaca^^

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Peluh keringat berjatuhan dari keningnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia dengan malas masuk ke dalam gerbang yang merupakan pintu masuk utama menuju sekolahnya Konoha Internasional School.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil seorang gadis berambut soft pink sebahu. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas.

"Ah Sakura-chan, ada apa?" sahut Hinata. Si gadis bernama Sakura menatap heran pada Hinata. Inikan masih pagi tapi kenapa Hinata-chan terlihat sangat kelelahan? apa dia habis berlari marathon? ya begitulah kira-kira yang Sakura pikirkan saat melihat Hinata.

"Eng Hinata-chan, kenapa kau seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Eng?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Maksudku kenapa kau sampai berkeringat begitu?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata pun melihat tubuhnya.

"Aaa, tadi aku ketinggalan bus, jadi aku berlari dari halte kesini." jawab Hinata.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah, ayo ke kelas." ajak Sakura. Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan ke kelas bersama Sakura.

"Hey! Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat. Hinata dan Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kesamping. Mereka mendapati gadis yang tadi memanggil mereka tengah berlari.

"Hosh..hosh..kalian tega sekali tidak menunggu aku." ujar gadis itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Ah, gomen Temari-chan." kata Sakura.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..aku capek sekali." ujarnya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

"Biasanya kan kau berangkat bersama si Nanas Pemalas itu." kata Sakura.

"Ah, Shikamaru masih tidur saat aku berangkat. Dan Bibi Yoshino menyuruh aku berangkat duluan saja." jelas gadis itu-Temari.

"Oh begitu ya."

"Ah iya Temari-chan." ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" sahut Temari menatap Hinata.

"Kau kan sudah tiga minggu tinggal di rumah Shikamaru-kun, memang orangtuamu tidak marah ya?" tanya Hinata pada gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Mereka tidak ada masalah, lagipula disana ada Bibi Yoshino dan juga." jawab Temari. Ya, Temari memang tinggal di rumah kekasihnya yang bernama Nara Shikamaru. Tapi ia tinggal di sana karena memiliki alasan yang kuat. Sebenarnya ia berasal dari Suna, namun ia harus pindah ke Konoha City karena mendapat beasiswa di KIS. Karena tidak punya saudara di Konoha maka ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah kekasihnya itu

"Wah, asik sekali kalau bisa begitu." ujar Sakura.

"Ya. Kalau begitu ayo masuk kelas." ajak Hinata.

"Ayo." sahut Temari dan Sakura bersamaan.

.

.

.

Ketiga gadis cantik itu tengah berbincang-bincang di dalam kelas. Entah apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan tapi kelihatannya sangat seru.

"Astaga jika kalian melihat wajah Shikamaru saat dimarahi Bibi Yoshino pasti kalian tak akan bisa berhenti tertawa..ha..ha..ha.." kata Temari.

Aish, sepertinya gadis ini sangat suka menceritakan keburukan kekasihnya. Sungguh tak patut untuk ditiru.

"Dibanding melihat wajah Shikamaru-mu itu aku jauh lebih suka melihat wajah Sasuke-kun." kata Sakura.

"Hah, Sasuke, maksudmu pemuda ayam dari sekolah sebelah?" tanya Temari.

"Heh, maksudmu itu apa?! Dia itu murid paling tampan di sekolahnya tau!" kata Sakura tak terima. Bagaimanapun ia tidak suka ada yang menghina 'gebetan'nya.

"Tampan? Yang benar saja? Rambutnya aneh begitu." kata Temari.

"Dia memang tampan."

"Seperti aya-..."

"Ohayou Minna~" ucap seorang gadis berambut ponytail. Ia tengah mengandeng seorang pemuda berkulit pucat. Ketiga gadis itu langsung menoleh kearah pintu dimana si gadis dan si pemuda tengah berdiri.

"Baru datang kau Ino?" tanya Sakura menatap bosan pada si gadis ponytail yang ia panggil Ino itu.

"Gomen, tadi aku dan Sai-kun pergi ke kantin." jawab gadis itu-Ino.

"Ino-chan, aku pergi ke kelasku dulu ya." kata pemuda di samping Ino.

"Iya Sai-kun. Nanti saat jam istirahat temui aku di taman belakang." kata Ino.

"Iya." jawab Sai. Pemuda bernama Sai itupun pergi meninggalkan kelas tempat Ino.

"Hah, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Ino menghampiri ketiga gadis yang ada di tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Tidak ada." jawab Sakura.

"Hey Jidat, jangan bohong! Tadi dari luar kelas aku jelas mendengar Temari-chan tertawa." kata gadis itu.

"Oh itu, tadi aku sedang bercerita tentang Shikamaru." kata Temari.

"Oh begitu." .

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah. Ia membawa beberapa buku di tangannya. Saat sampai di depan pintu, ia langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Ohayou." sapanya pada seluruh penghuni di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ohayou Kurinai-sensei." sahut seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru." kata Kurenai.

"Memangnya pindahan dari mana Sensei?" tanya seorang pemuda berkacamata.

"Dari London." jawab Kurenai.

"Ayo Namikaze-san silahkan masuk." ucap Kurenai menoleh ke arah pintu luar. Hinata yang mendengar nama Namikaze langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Menanti orang yang baru saja Kurenai panggil. Dan tepat saat orang yang dipanggil Kurenai masuk ke dalam kelas itu Hinata langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Naruto-kun!" ucapnya menunjuk pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di depan kelas.

"Eh? Hinata-chan." kata Naruto.

Seluruh orang yang ada di kelas itu menatap Naruto dan Hinata dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Kau mengenal Namikaze-san?" tanya Kurenai menatap Hinata.

"Y-ya begitulah Sensei." ujar Hinata yang kini sudah kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Oh. Kalau begitu Namikaze-san kau nanti bisa duduk bersama Hyuuga-san, kebetulan teman satu bangkunya tidak masuk." jelas Kurenai.

"Ha'i Sensei." sahut Naruto.

"Tapi sekarang tolong perkenalkan dirimu." suruh Kurenai.

"Ha'i. Ohayou Minna, Atashi no namae wa Namikaze Naruto, yoroshiku ne." ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Wah, dia keren."

"Dia sangat tampan."

"Aku harus menjadi kekasihnya." Begitulah bisik-bisik antar murid perempuan di kelas itu saat melihat Naruto.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk." ucap Kurenai. Naruto pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk Hinata. Ia langsung duduk di samping Hinata.

"Kau pindah kesini?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya." jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Hinata.

"Mana aku tau kau sekolah disini." ujar Naruto.

"Tap-..."

"Ehem! Hyuuga-san, Namikaze-san, kalau mau mengobrol nanti saja. Ini waktunya pelajaran." ujar Kurenai menatap tajam kearah Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata pun dengan cepat menoleh ke depan.

"Eng, gomen Kurenai-sensei." Kurenai pun hanya mengelengkan kepalanya menatap kepada dua muridnya itu.

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, Hinata dan Naruto memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam kelas. Itu karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin Hinata tanyakan pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau pindah kesini?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku kan tidak tau kau pindah kesini." jawab Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sakura, Temari, dan Ino datang menghampiri keduanya. "Hinata-chan?" panggil Sakura. Hinata pun menoleh, ia terkejut karena ketiga temannya tengah disini.

"Ya? Ada apa?" sahutnya.

"Eh, ano..eto..bisakah kau kenalkan kami pada Namikaze-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukannya tadi dia sudah berkenalan?"

"Tapi kan..."

"Hah..baiklah.." ujar Hinata. Ia lalu menoleh pada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun kenalkan mereka bertiga adalah sahabatku."

Naruto hanya diam dan menoleh kearah Sakura, Ino, juga Temari.

"Yang berambut pink bernama Sakura, yang berambut pirang panjang adalah Ino, dan yang berkuncir empat adalah Temari." lanjut Hinata.

"Salam kenal Namikaze-san." ucap ketiga gadis itu bersamaan.

"Ah ya, panggil saja aku Naruto." kata Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh itu..kemarin dia baru saja pindah ke rumah mewah yang ada di depan rumahku itu." jawab Hinata.

"Oh begitu." gumam Sakura.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya bersama Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata berdiri dari kursinya dan diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Temari.

"Berkeliling." jawab Hinata.

.

.

.

"Nah, ini adalah UKS," jelas Hinata. Kini ia tengah menunjukkan beberapa ruangan yang ada di sekolahnya pada Naruto. Namun sepertinya dari tadi pemuda itu tidak mendengar penjelasan Hinata dan justru tengah asik memandangi wajah Hinata. Hinata menoleh.

"Apa kau mengerti Naruto-kun?"

"Eh?" Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah iya, UKS kan?" sahut Naruto.

"Ya, benar sekali." Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk berkeliling sekolah itu. Dan tanpa sengaja di koridor mereka bertemu seorang siswa berambut 'nanas'.

"Hoaam~ kau bersama siapa Hinata?" tanya siswa itu sembari menguap.

"Ah, Shikamaru-kun bukankah tadi dia sudah memperkenalkan diri di kelas." ujar Hinata heran. Siswa yan dipanggil Shikamaru itu hanya diam sembari menguap.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tau." kata pemuda itu membuat Hinata sweatdrop di tempat.

"Dia ini Naruto-kun, pindahan dari London." kata Hinata.

"Oh, hai Naruto aku Shikamaru..hoam~" ujar pemuda itu sembari menguap-lagi.

"Hai."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." ujar Shikamaru meninggalkan NaruHina.

"Ya."

"Astaga, pasti dia murid paling bodoh di kelas kita. Iyakan Hinata?" tanya Naruto setelah Shikamaru tak terlihat.

"Kau sangat salah Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia murid paling pintar di kelas kita, bahkan di seluruh sekolah." jelas Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Dia pernah menang dalam olimpiade Sains." ujar Hinata.

"Tapi perilakunya sangat tidak meyakinkan jika dia adalah murid terpintar." ujar Naruto.

"Ya, Shikamaru-kun memang begitu." ujar Hinata.

"Dan satu lagi dia pacarnya Temari-chan." lanjut Hinata.

"Oh." .

.

.

.

Karena pelajaran sudah selesai maka seluruh siswa bisa pulang kerumah masing-masing. Dan kini Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura tengah berada di parkiran. Kenapa mereka hanya bertiga? Itu karena Temari dan Ino sudah pulang bersama kekasih mereka. Tiba-tiba sebuah motor sport berwarna biru dongker datang menghampiri mereka. Tentu saja dengan orang yang mengendarainya.

"Sakura!" teriak si pengendara. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven bermata onyx. "Tunggu Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura.

"Naruto, Hinata aku duluan ya," ucapnya saat sudah berada di atas motor itu.

"Ya." sahut Hinata. Hah, kini tinggal mereka berdua.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi." ujar Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil motor dulu."

Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan Hinata guna mengambil motornya. Tak lama ia kembali dengan menaiki motor sport warna oranye.

"Ayo naik." suruhnya pada Hinata.

"Iya." sahut Hinata naik ke atas motor Naruto. Dan dengan cepat mereka meninggalkan area sekolah.

.

.

.

"Heh Sakura, siapa pemuda tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pemuda? Pemuda yang mana Sasuke-kun?"

"Yang tadi bersama kau dan Hinata."

"Itu Naruto."

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pindahan dari London." jawab Sakura.

"Kapan-kapan kenalkan aku padanya." ujar Sasuke.

"Iya."

 **TBC~**

* * *

tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya^^ 

**Oshin**


End file.
